


Lavender

by Linna_Ai



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5650834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linna_Ai/pseuds/Linna_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma nova babá vem para Downton e sua atitude com Thomas é o completo oposto da atitude de sua predecessora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> Frase que inspirou a fic: Ele é tao bonito, nem parece que é gay...

 

A nova babá era, em muitos aspectos, o oposto da anterior. Era muito mais jovem e gentil que a outra e tratava as crianças e Thomas muito bem.  
  
Talvez bem demais.  
  
As empregadas que perceberam tentaram avisá-la que o sub-mordomo não teria nenhum interesse, mas ela não acreditava. Não demorou para a situaçao chegar aos ouvidos da governanta e, com um suspiro, ela foi até a garota.  
  
Depois que as tentativas mais sutis não surtiram efeito, ela resolveu ser mais direta:  
  
-Ele é um...como é que dizem isso de uma forma mais gentil? Um “fã de Oscar Wilde”*, se é que me entende, querida...- a sra. Hughes disse.  
  
-Não, não entendo... quem é esse?- a babá piscou inocente. Talvez ela fosse muito nova e também não parecia do tipo que lia muito, nem mesmo os jornais.  
  
A sra. Hughes suspira e olha para Thomas e Jimmy conversando e sorrindo um para o outro enquanto trabalhavam. A garota também olhou, mas continuava confusa.  
  
-Vamos só dizer que ele já está interessado em outra pessoa...- ela decidiu, não era uma mentira, afinal.  
  
-Quem?- a babá insistiu.  
  
A sra. Hughes volta a olhar para os dois e a garota abriu a boca para perguntar de novo, porém, ao voltar o olhar para eles também, ela a fechou. Foi por um breve segundo, mas deu para ver Thomas segurar a mão do outro, apertando-a levemente de forma carinhosa antes de soltá-la, deixando o loiro se afastar. Ambos sorriam discretamente, ou tentavam, já que, para quem não sorria sem ser com desdém, aqueles sorrisos sinceros e felizes era bem chamativos.  
  
-Oh.- ela enfim entendeu. -Mas ele é tão bonito para ser... você sabe...  
  
-Suponho que isso só mostre que Jimmy tem alguma razão em se gabar de quão sortudo ele é.- ela sorriu discretamente. Na verdade, Jimmy dizia que tinha sorte nos jogos, mas recentemente não estava se importando tanto quando perdia para Thomas nas cartas. E a garota não sabia disso tudo, é claro, mas não a impediria de enteder.  
  
-Ahn?- a garota franziu o cenho, demorando a entender, mas quando conseguiu a governanta já tinha ido.  
  
**The end.**

**Author's Note:**

> *Como a série se passa no começo do séc XX, os termos gay, homossexual e outros não existiam ainda. Haviam alguns termos, como esse que usei na fic e no título, mas Thomas em geral prefere a se referir como “diferente”.


End file.
